Dora Escapes From Belgium/Grounded For Double Googleplex Years
Cast *Julie as Dora and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, My Melody, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario and Toadsworth *Young Guy as Toad *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Steven as Luigi *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Princess Peach and Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *(November 3, 2017) *[Suspense - Demon Lair begins to play as Dora has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Brussels, Belgium to get to the Brussels Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA] *(8 hours and 30 minutes later) *Dora: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, Belgium! *[Cut to: Dora's House] *Dora: Home, sweet home. *[Cut to: Dora's room] *Dora: Now to make 2 more fake Blu-ray openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *Dora: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work and my older sister is at school, I'm going to see Raiders of the Lost Ark at the theaters. *[Dora left her house to see Raiders of the Lost Ark at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake Blu-ray openings Dora had made and became angry] *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Dora escaped from Belgium and made 2 more fake Blu-ray openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(115 minutes later) *Kikko Hayashida: We knew Dora escaped from Belgium and made 2 more fake Blu-ray openings! *Elena: Don't worry. We are going to kick Dora's ass when she gets home! *[Dora soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends] *Elena: Dora, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from Belgium and made 2 more fake Blu-ray openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *Dora: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Raiders of the Lost Ark....at the theaters. *[The Marquez family, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Dora as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Sakurako Koinuma: [in Scary Voice 2000% louder] OH!!!!! (X70) DORA, HOW DARE YOU SEEING RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR DOUBLE GOOGLEPLEX YEARS!!!!!!!! *Elena: Kikko Hayashida is right, Dora! You are grounded for double Googleplex years! *Abuela: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Sakurako Koinuma: First, spankings! *[Sakurako Koinuma begins to spank Dora. This action is censored] *Marurin Sasaki: Next, slappings! *[Marurin Sasaki begins to violently slap Dora. This action is censored] *Ramurin: Next, butt beatings! *[Ramurin Makiba begin to give Dora a painful butt beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Nyakkii: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Nyakkii Momoyama begins to whack Dora with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Kikko Hayashida: Next, punches in the face! *[Kikko Hayashida begins violently punching Dora in the face. This action is censored] *Mimirin Midorihara: And finally, putting a diaper on you! *Dora: Oh no! Not diapers! *[Mimirin Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Dora. This action is censored.] *Mimirin: There! Now your diaper is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers instead of the toilet! *Cole: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Elena: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from the Belgium! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for ruining Kikko Hayashida's 9th birthday! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from Belgium, you bad girl! Shame on you forruining Kikko Hayashida's 9th birthday! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from Belgium! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano again for no reason, you'll be sent to North Korea ! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst baby show character ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I are extremely mad at you for ruining Kikko Hayashida's 9th birthday and escaping from Belgium! Shame on you! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Belgium! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are a very bad girl for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Escaping from Belgium has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in the Belgium for ruining Kikko Hayashida's 9th birthday! But no, you completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm so mad at you for ruining my 9th birthday. It's a good thing Akio Toryama nicely worshipped my feet to help me sleep peacefully! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from Belgium! Don't even think about tickling my feet or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with your theme song or else I will get the Survey Corps to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Why did you escape from Belgium?! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from Belgium! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano again or else, Yasuko and I will beat you up! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for escaping from the United Kingdom! Shame on you! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I'll beat you up and you'll be sent to Zootopia! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! *Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Belgium! *Custard: I'm Custard. You're considered the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever, and worse than Angelica Pickles. And it's not cool to escape from Belgium. If you escape from another country, (close-up shot of his red eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from Belgium. You're going to be stretched for 3 days! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X30) *Jazzi: There. Now you've been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and your family will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tickle torture my 9 year old sister Mimirin for no reason, Lucina is going to whack and pierce you harder with a deadly dagger! *Elena: Yes! I also arrange for Roll Light to come over and beat you up! Roll Light, beat Dora up! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Dora's Grounded Days]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]